Champion of the Four Children of Chaos
by Silverwolf323
Summary: Percy Jackson has been made the Champion of the four oldest children of Chaos, children that came even before the primordials. He will be given amazing powers and amazing responsibility, and maybe, just maybe he can save us all. I own nothingl
1. This Mission's Gonna Suck

**Hey guys this is Silverwolf here with another story for you. Now Percy's powers in this story are based off of his powers in another one of my stories but with a few twist ;). Now please enjoy and leave a review I love hearing what you guys have to say. Anyway without further ado please enjoy** **.**

I stood in the shadows of the grand pine trees that made up the forest outside of Westover Hall silently. The chilly breath of winter make my cloak billow wildly as I stood calves deep in freezing snow. Luckily my black jeans protected me from most of the cold as I waited for my signal.

" _Your mission begins… NOW!"_ four voices echoed simultaneously in my head.

Within seconds I was off, snow flying in my wake, as I dashed off towards the ornate wooden doors of the school. I slammed them open with a bang making the stern elderly looking teacher who was standing on the other side look at me in shock, however all it took was a quick snap and some mist manipulation to convince her that I was only a strong gust of wind.

I brushed my black hair out of my face as I reached a room with balloons spread about the floor and groups of teenagers dancing sloppily, probably due to the spiked punch they were all drinking which I could smell all the way from my place in the entrance hall with my sharpened senses. I ran my eyes over each student that filled the room doing my very best to look for clues when I noticed four individuals that stood out. The first two that I noticed were a punk looking girl with spikey black hair and electric blue eyes, _"Definitely a daughter of Zeus,"_ I thought to myself as I turned to analyze the hairy boy she was dancing with who continuously was stepping on her feet and apologizing profusely every time he did.

 _"And she's dancing with a satyr,"_ I observed silently before turning to the other dancing pair, who were doing a bit of a better job the demigod satyr duo.

The boy had electric blue eyes, matching the spikey haired daughter of Zeus a few feet away, going along with his golden blonde hair that was cut into a slightly messy buzz cut. He danced with a blonde girl who had gray eyes and a faint blush painted across her cheeks as she danced with the smirking son of Zeus who I instantly disliked, sensing his cocky attitude.

 _"So a few campers have come to royally screw up my mission,"_ I internally groaned at the thought of having four more liabilities to account for in my mission.

" _I have wasted enough time,"_ I reprimanded myself as I began to walk around looking around for my targets, hoping they would stand out against the party goers and the depressing beige walls of the gymnasium. My shoes squeaked slightly against the slick wooden floors as I roamed around dodging crazy girls with makeup, ignoring annoying jerks, and denying a few requests to dance politely as I walked off towards the bleachers curiously when I sensed a slight aura of godly energy. However when I reached the creaky, slightly rusted silver colored bleachers nothing but the slight hint of the aura I detected to be found.

"Well fine then time to track me some demigods," I smiled wickedly before closing my eyes and drawing on one of my powers," **Eyes of the Tracking Beast,** " I muttered to myself softly before snapping my eyes open and looking around.

With this particular power activated I could see heat signatures, power auras, and see other things I couldn't spot normally. The first thing besides the blobs of heat signature representing dancing students I saw was a faint black trail floating through the air towards a door near the back of the gym. However it was joined by two sky blue trails, one gray trail, and an earthy green and brown aura leading towards the door. I cursed, furious at my sloppiness, those damned campers might get to them before I do, and then I'd really be screwed when I got home. I dashed after the auras and ended up back outside in the frozen snow. I deactivated my tracking power at some point during my run through the trees when I took off after the demigods, jumping from branch to branch, when I heard the sounds of battle.

I hopped from pine to pine, my brown hiking boots thudding against branches roughly as I focused on getting to my targets as I could. My cloak blew behind me wildly in the wind like the wings of a bird as I neared the fighting. I landed on the peak of the tallest pine tree surrounding the clearing, the darkness of night shrouding me like a blanket as I observed the fighting below. Two obsidian haired children stood at the edge of a cliff as two mortals held them at gunpoint, they had tears streaming down their faces. This is the moment when my calm cool persona broke, innocent lives in danger, demigods fighting a losing battle against mortals with guns and a vicious manticore.

This is what my training has lead up to, it's time to do my job, for the innocent. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of winter and pine deeply.

" **I activate one of my sacred forms, the form of truth and justice… ANGEL FORM!** " I yelled the incantation making all eyes on the ground turn to me in shock as my form began to change. I was surrounded in a bright golden light that brightened the entire clearing making all the others shield their eyes as I grinned beneath the light in euphoria. My hair turned from black to honey blonde while my sea green eyes changed in a shimmering gold color. My black cloak, jeans, and boots melted and transformed into gold and white armor that was engraved with depictions of lions that shimmered in the moonlight brightly. It was all topped off with a helmet shaped in the head of a golden lion giving a ferocious roar.

The light died down soon after my transformation finished leaving me perched in a pine tree, my armor shining as brightly as a polished mirror. I gave an award winning smile to the figures below as they stood open mouthed making me chuckle under my breath before I stepped off my perch in the tree sending me hurtling towards the fluffy angelic whiteness below. I hit the ground with an explosive force, making my own personal crater and sending snow into the faces of everyone around me. Everyone stood as frozen as the snow that surrounded us as they tried to process my new form and sudden appearance.

"Well?" I questioned the armed mortals who were holding the two children hostage, "We gonna' fight or what?"

And with that one sentence they opened fire, "Oh joy I do love a good gun fight," I sighed as I summoned a ball of golden holy fire in each hand and launched one at each gunman as I dove to dodge rounds of bullets. One of them managed to dodge the powerful ball of fire hurtling towards them like a comet while the other one hit dead on consuming him in fire that consumed every bit of him until there was nothing left but ashes. The other guard gaped at his comrade in shock before turning an angry glare at me from where he landed in the snow when he dodged my shot of holy fire. He released a barrage of bullets in his fury and desperation, to which I dodged all but one which caught me in the shoulder making me grit my teeth in pain as I summoned a dozen Heaven Spikes.

Twelve jagged golden spikes that are deadly sharp and filled with heavenly energy. With the flick of my hand I sent them flying at him, spearing him in twelve different places in his body, ending his life. The two sibling who were previously being held hostage stared at me in awe with a hint of fear. I waved at them furiously to take cover as I turned toward the three demigods and the satyr attempted to take down the manticore who was now being aided by two hellhounds that emerged from the left side of the forest during my fight with the mortal gunmen. The Athena girl and the Zeus boy double teamed the manticore while the Zeus girl and the satyr took on the hellhounds. Just as I was about to join in the fight and aide the demigods in their battle I was stopped in my tracks by the sound of a hunting horns.

"Son of a bitch," me and the daughter of Zeus cursed at the same time making us glance at each other with amusement before I flashed her a quick grin. After that I turned back towards the sounds of hunting horns and bowstrings being drawn back.

"How dare you this is not al-" the manticore began only to be cut short when he was met with an arrow to the throat, while the same time the hellhounds were turned to dust.

"Foolish beast, how dare you question a goddess," a girl who appeared to be twelve years old smirked, coming out of the tree cover. But I knew this girl was much older that twelve as I dropped into a respectful bow.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Artemis," I spoke aloud respectfully, making everyone including Artemis look at me with surprise. The other demigod's eyes widened in shock before they dropped into their own bows.

"Well is a surprise for male to recognize me so easily," Artemis said a bit of respect and appreciation creeping into her voice making me sigh in relief that I wasn't being held at arrow point by a goddess anymore.

"However," another girl's voice spoke from the tree, "There is still the question, of who and what you are," said a pretty copper skinned girl with dark hair and equally dark eyes.

I was mesmerized by her for a moment before I regained my bearings and stuttered, "H-hey now I helped with the quest, saved a couple lives, now I'll just to take those two kiddy's to their dad and I'll be on my way," I told the pack of hunters putting on my most convincing grin and back pedaling through the snow hoping to get to my targets before anyone realized what was going on.

However, I guess I just couldn't be so lucky because before I knew it I was surrounded on all sides by girls clad in silver with their bows out and aimed at my head, heart, and… well… a place very near and dear to me.

"You really should answer our questions _boy_ ," the copper skinned girl in a silver tiara smirked at me.

"Oh hell," I sighed with my hands in the air a frown making its way across my face.


	2. This Did Really Suck

**Hello everyone I'm back again with the next chapter of my story, YAY! I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far, please leave a review to tell me what you think. And without further ado please enjoy** **.**

As I stood in the slippery water that was once freezing clean white snow surrounded by smirking girls clad in all silver, I began to contemplate what my life had come too. I was snapped out of my thought trail by the voice of the pretty dark eyed huntress in the tiara.

"Well _boy_ , unless you want to get hit with about a dozen arrows where the sun doesn't shine I suggest you tell us who you are," she smirked drawing her bowstring back a little bit further.

I was about to retort however I was interrupted once again, but this time it was by the voices in my head. Hmmm that made me sound a bit crazy didn't it? Let me rephrase that, I was actually interrupted by the voices of my four masters who had raised me laughing at me in my head due to my current predicament.

 _"Will you jerks shut up!?"_ I screamed at them angrily in my mind as I tried to think of a way out of my immediate problem without having to hurt Artemis or her hunters.

 _"Come now Perseus, in a bit of trouble are we?"_ the sturdy baritone voice of one of them asked me before breaking out in another fit of chuckles, _"I guess you just aren't up to handling a group of teenage girls and some goddess far beneath you!"_.

 _"Well I say he should just tear the little brats apart,"_ the velvety female voice of another one of them retorted before I could hiss back an insult at the first.

 _"Please do try to be a bit more civil love,"_ an elderly voiced British man spoke up.

 _"Yes, and you're the expert on being civilized,"_ a soft spoken woman filled with amusement chuckled.

The British man was just about to spit out a retort when I had finally had enough.

"Will you all just shut up!" I snapped. It was only then I realized my mistake, I had just screamed it out loud… in the tiara wearing hunters face.

Amidst the laughter in my head at my mistake I noticed the reddening face of the hunter who had assumed I was talking to her, the tightening of bow strings all around me, and finally the signal to fire at will.

 _"Why do I have the worst luck!"_ I screamed in my head before more than a dozen arrows were fired at me simultaneously.

 _"Gods, they're really gonna make me change forms twice in one night,"_ I sighed unhappily before closing my eyes quickly.

Time seemed to slow as I began my chant, **"I activate one of my sacred forms, the form of everything that ever has been and ever will be, and the form of choice and control… FATE FORM!"** I yelled sending a shockwave across the clearing knocking arrows astray and hunters on their backsides. I glowed a bright bronze color as my hair changed from golden blond to a shade of copper and my eyes turned into two pools of shimmering bronze. My angel armor melted off of me before reshaping itself wildly into my fate armor. My fate armor was a shimmering reflective bronze colored with engravings of spiders placed haphazardly all across the metal shell, strings of engraved thread connecting each of them. Finally to finish off the almost unbreakable masterpiece was an equally as shiny bronze helmet shaped into the terrifying visage of a spider.

I grinned victoriously under my helmet at the shocked looks I received from each of the people in the clearing, including the two siblings who had been taken out of the underbrush by a pair of hunter and were now watching me with open mouths.

"Ok everyone, so now that we've all settled down, why don't we just talk this out?" I asked hopefully looking into the glaring eyes of each hunter.

Artemis was the first one on her feet, "Hunters, take him down!" she commanded the twelve girls who were on their feet the instant she gave the order.

They attacked me furiously their heels sending mud flying in the air as they dashed towards me with silver hunting knives in hand. I cursed before summoning my own weapons. My hands glowed the bronze color of fate before they began to take shape. Two foot long bronze bladed knives that shimmered like two mirrors with black hilts appeared in my hands within seconds, unbreakable strings of fate that hung a foot long off the blades and moved through the air as if they had lives of their own shimmered just like the blades themselves. Moments after the successful summoning of the knives called "The Fangs of Fate" the first hunter was upon me. She swung her duel hunting knives with furious speed, she was obviously the hot head of the group.

I parried her each of her strikes perfectly waiting for an opening, and luckily one soon presented itself. As she swung both of her blades simultaneously towards my heart I caught her off guard when I managed to block with only one of my knives before using the string wrapped hilt of the other to knock her, effectively unconscious making her fall ungracefully to the ground. Sparks flew as I turned on my heels and crossed blades with two other hunters armed with silver swords. I disarmed one before kicking her in the chest sending her flying into the side of an oak tree, but left myself open to a wild slash from her friend which I just barely managed to dodge as I got cut on my left shoulder where I had been shot in the shoulder, only managing to aggravate the wound further.

 _"I'm such an idiot, what the hell compelled me to pick a fight with a dozen highly trained teenage girls with very sharp weapons,"_ I chastised myself as I disarmed and knocked my opponent to the ground.

 _"I'd better just end this,"_ I sighed internally as the remaining huntresses attacked at once and I charged up my power for a few moments before releasing a snap that echoed across the entire clearing while saying, **"Fate Slows,"**. The moment I let the snap loose, my charged power along with it, everything seemed to slow down at once. I grinned as the power took effect, "Fate Slows" was a power that slowed down everyone and everything that was affected by time and fate. So as I walked along the mix of slushy grass and mud my armored feet sinking a little bit with every step I disarmed the sluggishly moving hunter until I had a pile of knives, swords, and spears at my feet along with eleven bows.

 _"Wait a minute aren't there twelve of them?"_ I questioned internally as I glanced around the clearing. It was then that I spotted a silver arrow that shined in the moonlight beautifully slicing through the air in slow motion towards where my head would have been before I slowed everyone. I smirked as I looked at the pine tree where the arrow had been shot from, where the final hunter must be hidden.

 _"Gods I have to get to her quick, it's amazing that I been keeping Fate Slows going this long,"_ I mentally sighed as I felt my strength beginning to leave me.

I hopped from branch to branch of the large evergreen making my way to the faint spot of silver I could see in between branches. My bronze eyes widened slightly when I saw it was that huntress again, the pretty one wearing the tiara.

I took her bow from her hands, my own hands brushing against hers making me blush lightly before I shook my head wildly to clear it, mentally chastising myself. After leaping from the tree and splashing in the mud I placed her silver bow that I noticed was engraved with pictures flowers and animals which made me smile I made my way back up the tree once more, knives in hand, as my feet scraped against bark. When I reached the girls position, I managed to get behind her before placing my knives at her throat and starting time once more. I heard the surprised yelps from the hunters and even Artemis herself as their attacks slashed through nothing but air and they overstepped, sending them face first into the mud.

"What the he-," the huntress in front of me began before I interrupted her by pressing one of the Fangs of Fate harder into her neck and whispering, "I really wouldn't move if I were you, this is where it gets fun," while smiling under my helmet.


	3. Hostages and Bad Plans

**Hi guys here is chapter 3 of this story, I hope you guys are enjoying it. I know I'm really enjoying writing it so please leave a review to tell me what you think. Without further ado please enjoy.**

 **Zoe's POV**

I looked from each of my sisters to another in with wide eyes as almost every one of them slammed face first into the mud. I was only put into further shock when I noticed that my own bow had disappeared as well. I tried desperately to understand what was happening because the last thing I remember was seeing a few of my sisters being defeated by that _boy_ who, though it loathes me to say it, caught us all off guard by his sudden form changes. After that however I can only remember letting an arrow aimed to his head free, as my anger from my sisters' defeat and him having the nerve to tell ME to shut up boiled over, and then everything seemed to slow down while he appeared to move at almost supersonic speeds before seemingly disappearing.

"What the he-," I began to swear as I scoured the clearing for that stupid _boy_ but stopped short when I felt the cool metal of a blade pressed into the skin of my neck and a masculine voice whisper behind in my ear behind me, "I really wouldn't move if I were you, this is where it gets fun," in an amused tone.

"Who the hell are you!?" I hissed, "Why are you here?"

"I told you why I'm here huntress, I need to get those kids down there for their father before Olympus can get their hands on them," he whispered again as his unarmed hand to point to a section of trees on the far left of the clearing filled with angry hunters and confused demigods where you faintly could faintly see two tear filled eyes children hiding in the brush.

My anger dissipated slightly when I spotted them before I remembered the knife being pressed into my throat.

"So you're an enemy of Olympus then?" I asked aggressively as he pressed the blade harder into my neck when I attempted to move around to look into his eyes.

"Not at all," he sighed, the sincerity in his voice surprising me, "I have nothing against Olympus, and I'm just following orders."

"Also, I'm sorry for screaming shut up at you earlier," he whispered apologetically in my ear and I was thankful he couldn't see my face because I was fighting off a blush.

 _"Why am I blushing, he's just some stupid boy, he even hurt my sisters!"_ I thought shaking my head wildly in attempt to dispel the blush.

"Well now that apologies are out of the way I better get ready to make my great escape," he said with an amusement filled voice making me wonder just what he was going to do.

 **Percy's POV**

I was thankful the hunter was facing away from me so she wouldn't see the light blush that painted my face due to being in such close proximity of her.

As I did my best to dispel thoughts of the pretty huntress as I needed to be focused on my escape.

So after apologizing to the hunter I cleared my throat before making an announcement across the clearing, "Attention hunters and Artemis," they looked around for the location of my voice with fury burning in their eyes as they also searched for their hidden weapons, "I have your tiara wearing huntress hostage," I told them making their faces blanch as they searched for the two of us more furiously.

I was about to continue but was interrupted by the voice of one of my masters in my head, _"Perseus, if you wanted to make an enemy of Olympus pissing off the moon goddess is the perfect way,"_ his strong baritone voice chastised me.

 _"Well it's not like I can do anything else,"_ I told him in my mind as I shifted my weight on the tree branch occupied by me and the huntress who I could feel glaring at me as I used her as a hostage.

 _"Well that's not true,"_ he said amusedly with a hint of a plan in his voice.

 _ **A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

 __ _"I hate this plan,"_ was my only thought as leaped off the tree, a very angry hunter in my arms. We hit the ground with a thud and a splash a mud drawing the attention of everyone else in the clearing. We all stood for a moment each of our faces being illuminated by the sun rise, the only sound was the sound of birds and the cool breeze of winter. Then everything seemed to happen at once, hunters and demigods began to scream, looking rather aggressive, while Artemis fixed me with a glare that actually sent of spike of fear through me as I looked into her deadly silver eyes. Just as it looked as if I was about to be attacked again I gestured to my hostage who I had set on her feet the moment we landed on the ground, thinking that her sister may get the wrong idea if I kept her settled in my arms, though I wouldn't have complained.

"Let her go this instant _boy_ ," Artemis hissed at me as she struggled to keep her anger in check.

 _"Well any points I had scored with this goddess just flew out the window,"_ I thought sadly.

She was joined by a chorus of shouts and agreements from the hunters but they were all silenced by the raising of my hand.

"Well I can't do that," I began, and upon seeing the enraged faces of the hunter and Artemis grow I continued to talk, "Unless we can strike a deal," I finished.

"If you think there's any way in hell we're letting you go then you're wrong _boy,"_ the hot headed huntress I had taken down before screamed with a chorus of agreement following close behind her.

"Well then it's a good thing me leaving isn't part of the deal," I sighed in both mental and physical exhaustion making their eyes widen in surprise and the hunter who I still had at knife point look at my helmet covered eyes with a mix of what I perceived as hate and curiosity.

"Then what do you want?" Artemis asked giving me a suspicion filled gaze.

"Here's my deal, you give me those two," I said pointing towards the dark haired siblings that were looking at us in confusion and fear, "I just want to take them to their father," I explained giving the brother and sister duo a sympathetic glance.

"W-we don't have a d-dad," said the obviously older sister who mustered her courage to not only speak but to stand protectively in front of her little brother.

I gave her an impressed look and my kindest smile for her bravery before explaining, "Yes, you do," I told her, "Your father is a Greek god, a very powerful one at that," I told her making her eyes widen in disbelief while I heard he brother whisper something along the lines of, "That's so cool."

"Then why doesn't their father want them at Camp Half Blood?" Artemis questioned still not believing me.

"Because," I told her a little annoyed at her lack of trust, "If Zeus finds out who their father is they could be in terrible danger!" I screamed at her.

Her eyes widened at my tone and just as she began to form a salty retort, "Now you listen here bo-," she began, "No you listen goddess!" I shouted, "I will not let anyone harm innocent children, even if that makes me an enemy of Olympus!" I screamed fury taking over my voice as I lost my temper. Everyone looked at me with shock filled expressions at my outburst before Artemis grudgingly nodded, though she kept her angry look of contempt.

"Fine, then what do we get besides Zoe if we let you take the children, which would make our mission a failure," she asked me.

I sighed heavily taking a final breath before possibly making the worst decision of my life, "Then you take me as a prisoner and I'll tell you as much as I can about myself," I finished with a determined look on my face, making everyone, including the girl I still had at knife point look at me with surprise at the sacrifice I just suggested.

"What?" I said feigning offense, "Don't look so shocked, I'm a pretty nice guy once you get to know me!" I told them with a sarcastic grin that brought glares back to their faces.


End file.
